


Beyblade Burst-S1-S5 Oneshots

by Riya143



Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu | Beyblade Burst Turbo, Beyblade Burst Gachi | Beyblade Burst Rise, Beyblade Burst God | Beyblade Burst Evolution, Beyblade Burst Season/Series 01, Beyblade Burst Superking | Beyblade Burst Surge, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Shipping, Thriller, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riya143/pseuds/Riya143
Summary: "He stepped down, trying not to look at his beloved-as if he were the sun, yet he saw him, like the sun-without looking..."Beyblade Burst One shots(requests temporarily closed)
Relationships: Akane Delta | Delta Zakuro/Kouryuu Drum | Dante Koryu, Aoi Valt/Kurenai Shuu, Free De La Hoya/Shirasagijo Lui | Lui Shirosagi, Joshua Boon | Joshua Burns/Free De La Hoya, Kindou Fumiya/Kusaba Amane | Arman Kusaba, Kindou Ichika/Kusaba Amane | Arman Kusaba, Kiyama "Kumicho" Rantarou | Rantaro "Honcho" Kiyama/Komurasaki Wakiya | Wakiya Murasaki/Kurenai Shuu, Kurenai Shuu/Shirasagijo Lui | Lui Shirosagi
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beast Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where Fubuki makes an attempt to save Aiger from that inner beast...

You know, at some point in life we always have that person that we trust with all are might. We will do anything to keep that person happy and safe. But as they say, not everything has a happy ending.

These two friends were currently in the practice room getting ready to launch there beys. Aiger Akabane, an ambitious yet furious young boy with overconfidence soaring as high as the sun-was ready to launch. While his launcher was safely held in his left hand, his right hand was holding the launcher string. Aiger Akabane's bey is Z Achilles.

On the other hand, his rival was standing on the opposite side of the stadium, right across from Aiger. Fubuki Sumiye, a very nice but yet a furious young boy, ready to hit and burst Aiger's bey in one shot. Emperor Forneus, a defense type bey and mighty just as it sounds like.

As they were getting ready to launch, Toko was counting down. "3", both were looking at each other with ambition and fury. "2", now both of the friends/rivals were ready and in there respective launching position. "1", finally Fubuki and Aiger yell, "Let it rip!" There beys quickly land in the stadium, ready to take there positions. "Now Forneus, take the center!" Fubuki yells.

"Achilles! Show em' what you got!" Aiger yells. As doing so, both the beys collide while Aiger gets a purple glow in his blue cerulean eyes. "Now Forneus...Emperor drift!" Fubuki shouts. While doing so, Aiger suddenly gets a rush of adrenaline, and his hair comes out of his usual ponytail, giving him an intimidating look. "Achilles! Full power....Z Defense!" Yells Aiger in a really low and scary voice, while his eyes now are fully purple with no cerulean blue left in them.

Fubuki quickly glances at Aiger, and he's terrified because of the snarl Aiger was giving Forneus. _'Why is he giving a snarl to Forneus?'_ Fubuki thinks, and his quickly filled with anger and looks at the two beys battling. But he was too late to react, Forneus had flew out and hit Fubuki's forehead, knocking him and his bey down on the floor.

Fubuki quickly collapses, not before hearing Aiger's words, "Be careful who you mess with me Fubuki, because then YOU will be the one getting hurt in the end. Hahahah, it's hilarious how you think you can defeat me you sore pathetic looser." Aiger insults.

Just like that, Fubuki looses his consciousness with one thought in his mind, ' _You are a dangerous beast Aiger, and you need to be stopped. By the spirit of your own bey, Z Achilles.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this oneshot! Yes, it's short. I'm transferring all my oneshots from Wattpad to this platform. Thanks for sticking by!


	2. Sweet Revenge(Shu X Valt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Valt is a pretty well known blader-with Shu being skilled but not really popular. A place-where law works it's own way.

It was the year 2030, and there was this one specific rule that applied to the whole world. When a child turned 12 yrs old, they will have to go to a boarding school till the age of 18 in order to obtain the right to be able to live in that specific city or town. As of now, there were a few children who were suppose to be leaving for boarding school, while there parents were shedding tears along with there children.

The first child to arrive at Beigoma Academy Boarding School is Valt Aoi. Valt Aoi is a very cheerful and an energetic young boy who dreams to bring freedom and get rid of this stupid rule applied to a 12 yr old. Valt also has a beyblade named Victory Valtryek. After his family, he always talks to Valtryek after coming home, or even if he had a bad day. But now he's in a boarding school, he knows that he will only have Valtryek to talk to now.

The second student to enter Beigoma Academy boarding school is Shu Kurenai. Shu is a very kind yet a quiet young man. Shu also has a beyblade named Storm Spryzen. Just like Valt, he likes to talk to his beyblade and puts his trust in Spryzen more than anyone else. Unlike Valt, Shu never had the support of his parents since they traveled a lot for business trips and such. Whenever he would ask his parents that why can't he come, they will always say stuff like "It's not safe." or "Kids are not allowed in business trips." But now he was quite happy he was away from his lonely home, now in a place where he could actually make FRIENDS. As of now, he was walking through the halls of his new school, trying to find the school office. As he was walking, he bumped in to a young boy.

Shu's POV

As I was walking through the hallways of the school, I suddenly bumped into a person while looking down at my schedule and trying to find the office. Because of the sudden impact, I fell down on the floor, and in front of me the boy also fell. When I realized my mistake, I quickly stood up and offered my hand to the boy that fell. As he took my offer, he lifted his face and I saw who it was. THE Valt Aoi. "I am so sorry, I was looking at my schedule and I wasn't looking where I was going." I said. "No problem! I should be the one apologizing since I was the one who was skipping through the hallways not looking where I was going, heheh." Valt said while scratching his head. "Anyway, my name is Valt Aoi. What's yours?" Valt questions, "My name is Shu Kurenai, and I know who you are! You're that awesome blader that participates in blading tournaments around the world! I follow your victories all the time!" I state happily.

"Yup that's me alright. But do you also beyblade? If so, we could also have a battle sometime today or tomorrow!" Exclaims Valt happily, by showing Valtryek, "Of course, it will be an honor. This is my bey, Storm Spryzen a balance type, and yours is Victory Valtryek, an attack type." I state. "That's a cool bey! Anyway, can you show me your schedule? I will see if we have any classes together." Valt states, this time calmly, "Sure." I agree.

As I hand him my schedule, he skims through it, and his eyes slightly widen. "Yay! We have 3 classes together! Come with me, I will take you to your first class!" He exclaims. Before even waiting for my answer, he grabs my hand and quickly runs to our first class, since we are already 5 minutes late. As we enter the classroom, Valt leaves my hand and runs to his desk, at the very back of the class.

I stand beside the teacher who is ready to introduce me, "Attention students! Today we have a new student with us today. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher questions me, "Ok." I take a quick breath, and introduce my self. "H-hello everyone, my name is Shu Kurenai, and I am also a blader. I hope to make lots of new friends in this new year of school." I state, and everyone claps. "Ok Shu, my name is Ms. Tanahako, and I will be here for any assistance if needed." Ms. Tanahako states.

I nod and quickly head over to an empty seat beside Valt. He and I stay quiet for the remaining of the whole class, because him and I did not want to get in trouble on are first day of school. As the bell rings me and Valt walk out of our first period class, and head outside.

Valt's POV

As we head outside of our first period class, I keep looking at Shu, and wonder that how in the world does he have silver hair and red eyes. I decide to ask, "Hey Shu?" Shu replies, "Yea Valt?" I question him, "How come you have red eyes, and silver hair?" When I ask him that, he answers slyly, "You know, I could also ask you how you have hazel eyes and blue hair." I answer, "I'm sorry if I offended you Shu, but point taken. I get my blue hair and hazel eyes from my great, great grandpa who was a Japanese warrior here in Tokyo." Then Shu replies, "I was kidding Valt, and that's cool. Anyway, I get my red eyes and silver hair from a condition called albinism. It happens when there's less distribution of melanin throughout the genes of the family."

I just look at him for 20 seconds straight. After realizing what happened, Shu laughs a little because he knew I understood nothing of what he just said. He puts his hand over my shoulder, and casually whispers in my ear, "You know Valt, you are very adorable sometimes." I replied all flustered up, "Y-you d-don't just say stuff like that...." As I say that, Shu laughs at my red embarrassed face.

So as my revenge, I grab his tie and pull him towards me, and then I whisper in his ear, "You know, you are also quite handsome yourself." He looks at me all bewildered not expecting me to say something like that. After realization hit him that I did that to get my revenge, I quickly run away not before saying, "I hope you liked my 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦 Shu Kurenai." I giggle a little while trying to not get caught by Shu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this oneshot! I'm shifting my work from Wattpad on this platform-and the stuff I wrote in the beginning maybe sloppy, but as the oneshots progress, it gets better due to me improving over the few past months.


End file.
